


Sleeping Beauty

by Dreamying



Series: Kadi non au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, It's done under the careful observation of the author, M/M, They just dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamying/pseuds/Dreamying
Summary: Kyungsoo thinks he got an amazing idea while Jongin was sleeping beside him clueless.





	Sleeping Beauty

 

**Kiss Kiss steal another Kiss**

 

It’s almost 11 in the morning yet the dancer was sleeping the day away without a care in the world sure it was a day off and they doesn't have any individual schedules either. So members decided to have their own personal plans of meeting family or going out, shopping or just go have a skin care treatment, which resulted Kyungsoo and Jongin and one or two members in the dorm and rest of them out for most of the day.  

 

Kyungsoo woke up and had a little breakfast. He again just wanted to slump down in the bed and sleep the day away, but wasn't able to do so, as the lanky dancer kept throwing his limps on the petite males like the toppings on a hot streamy ramen dish. He had to admit, he was slightly envious of the boy sleeping like a fluffy  pug, there are people who can't sleep for 4 hours straight yet here this boy is sleeping for more than 10 hours. 

 

Cursing the heavens, he tried to move the body which is almost crushing him, to the side without disturbing his sleep, cause Kyungsoo is caring like that. Which doesn't matter cause Jongin can just sleep anywhere and anytime. Don't make him remind you of the time when the dancer was too tired and slept in the bathroom while taking care of his business, making Kyungsoo worried as fuck about the younger's well being. 

 

Now.. now... After moving the body aside, his eyes fell on the hair roots, which were showing their original color, the silver blonde color slightly fading away and the thick black started to peek out.

 

He felt like touching the silky smooth hair, which bounces whenever the younger moves, it leaves Kyungsoo mesmerized, blame his shorter than short eyebrows like hair on the head for the sake of movies, he misses making the fan girls go crazy whenever he runs those glorious hands through his thick black hair. Oh ,those memorable days.  Kyungsoo makes a side note to run his hands through hair more often once he gets to grow that damm hair, for good old times and the lost time.  He silently thanks the fans sticking to him, through good and bad haircuts.  _Thank you.. You loyal hoes_. He mumbles his appreciation politely looking at the ceiling as if sending it to the heavens.

 

He had a weird dream last night where some girl was typing away something something Kaisoo something, on her mobile screen with the speed of a race car. He swears he saw, Kai ridding Kyungsoo and blushes at the thought. Not that he reads smut fan fics or whatever those are, he never checks the rated M tag for the sake of..

 

Sometimes he wishes I can just shove the screen in Jongin's face, for him to get the fucking clue to fuck and fall in love going to all those lovely dates, share a kiss and come home and make love.But nop, that bOi has to be so oblivious and sleep like a pig beside Kyungsoo who doesn't have a popping boner in his sweet pants screaming at him to be touched and relieve the tensed nerves. Bloody nerves. 

 

So he finally dares to touch.. touch the smooth hair, Once. Twice.. And keeps touching till he felt satisfied. And then his eyes wander over the smooth forehead, which slips into the cute nose then to the pouty lips. 

 

Thick plump lips. So inviting, was Jongin  pouting a little extra intentionally to rail Kyungsoo up after knowing he was staring? 

 

Kyungsoo swears the corner of the cute fucker's lips twitched just a second ago. Or is he hallucinating? He must be cause Jongin's a heavy sleeper.  He wouldn't wake up if the thunder falls on their dorm. Much less from Kyungsoo touching his hair. 

 

His own lips twitches into a smile when he noticed the color of the lips, it's a little dark mix and pink and red, he isn't a make-up obsessed YouTuber who reviews every shade of the lipstick and names them some weird shades. So he settled with whatever color that is, it's Jongin's lips shadeu. 

 

His finger automatically flew to trace the shape of the sleeping dancer's upper lip. Jongin's upper lip looks softer than, the lower one, cause the younger had a habit of nibbling and biting the lower lip. Oh, how much time Kyungsoo didn't spend on thinking to do the same to Jongin's lower lip may be upper lip too. Those would probably feel like cotton candy against his lips, he thought.

 

His eyes wander to the other's closed eyes. He was still sleeping clueless to the perverted penguin thinking everything it shouldn't think about the younger. Totally oblivious, probably dreaming about some food, could be a fried chicken wonderland where everything is made up of chicken, considering how much the younger loves it. 

 

And the light bulb goes off over his head, maybe.. just maybe he could do what he had been thinking of lately, trying won't hurt a fly. Except the worst case scenario would be the younger waking up, which is just far fetched.

 

Holding his breath, the singer  leans forward and experimentally presses their lips together. The younger's lips were so soft, he felt like his mouth was buried into a pink fluffy cotton candy. He squealed internally cause he couldn't risk waking the younger up. 

 

Sighing dreamily he disconnects their lips and his tongue peeks out, wetting his own set of plump lips and tasting the others lips. It feels so good. Gosh, maybe if he can steal another peck while he is at it? 

 

Another one won't hurt any fucking fly either, just like the previous one. Thanking the gods for this wonderful chance for giving him this wonderful chance to have his own way, he once again presses their lips together, this time a little harder. If this was any sort of anime, the singer would be melting into a puddle by now

. 

 _Stay still my stupid heartu_  he curses his over excited heart jumping around in his chest,and thumping loudly.

 

He only pulls away when he needs to breath, and going back to pecking the sleeping Beauty. Yes, Jongin is no less than any sleeping Beauty, who refuses to wake up even after being kissed by the Prince charming in black sweat pants with a boner. Oops. 

 

The singer was busy celebrating throwing fists into the air, at his new discovery of how he could have as many kisses as he wants whenever the younger was slipped in his deep slumber and misses the smirk on the sleeping person's lips. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is sequel check that out too


End file.
